


Ей грезится выбор

by WTF_Miss_Marple_2018



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018/pseuds/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018
Summary: Мы - это то, что мы выбираем.





	Ей грезится выбор

Джейн стукнуло девять: любимая кукла, кудряшки, оборки на платье и сладости в дальнем кармашке. Ей девять, и жизнь для неё — это чудо и рай. И ласковый голос maman: «Дорогая, смотри, выбирай!» Да, выбор непрост, это скажет любой человек. Фарфоровый чайный сервиз или сказочный Ноев ковчег? И птицы, и звери с ковчега с мольбою глядят, а Джейн улыбается, не обернувшись назад.

Джейн скоро семнадцать, и корень проблем её в том, что ею увлекся сын местного лекаря, Том: красивый и смелый, к победам давно он привык, хоть любит немного закладывать за воротник. Отвергнутый Том уезжает в чужие края, с тревогой за ним наблюдают друзья и семья. За весточкой весточка в дом по соседству летит, но почерк на письмах всё более стерт и размыт.

Джейн сильно за двадцать, и с матерью дома она — как птицы, вспорхнули сестрички — осталась одна. Цветут в палисаднике розы, дом чист и опрятен. Нет пятен на фартуке, да и на сердце нет пятен. Оставить бы всё и уехать в Париж компаньонкой, а Джейн выбирает деревню — ну что за девчонка!

Джейн… впрочем, неважно. Проходят за годом года, и в Сэнт-Мэри-Мид постучалась однажды беда. Убита кухарка из дома поблизости, и полиция ищет скрывающих тайны свои. Улика бессмысленна, ну совершенный пустяк… Вдруг Джейн понимает, что именно было не так. Хозяйка созналась в убийстве — не правда ль, крутой поворот? Но лучшей подруги Джейн Марпл уж никто не вернет. 

Джейн кличут «мисс Марпл», и, участь её решена: соседка и тётя всего лишь, не мать никому, не жена. Вдовец мистер Харди неглуп и галантен притом, но Джейн в его взгляде всё чудится пьяница Том. Неспешно следя за дуэтом мелькающих спиц, она размышляет об общности масок и лиц. 

Джейн приняла роль и обличье обычной старушки. Вязанье, визиты к знакомым в другой деревушке. Темнеет, но Джека всё нет, и тревожно родителям малость. «Мисс Марпл, вы, верно, домой?» — «Полагаю, я все же останусь».

***

Джейн очень устала, но ночью не хочется спать. Ей грезятся кудри, оборки, красивая мать. Ей грезится выбор, что вновь предстоит совершать.


End file.
